


Finding A Surrogate Is Harder Than It May Seem

by joinallthefandoms



Series: The Story Of How The Lonely Detective With A Skull Found Himself With A Family [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John is trying to be patient, M/M, Molly is a Good Friend, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is very specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinallthefandoms/pseuds/joinallthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have decided that they want children, now for the hard part: Finding a suitable surrogate. As we know, Sherlock Holmes is a very specific, very meticulous man, and when it comes to the possible mother of his child, he is cracking down on every possible flaw, much to John's chagrin. Will they find a surrogate that meets Sherlock's ridiculous standards? Will their bickering over specific details drive a wedge between John and Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes!” John yelled at Sherlock’s retreating body. The detective was trying to escape to their shared bedroom but John was having none of it. He pushed open the door before Sherlock could lock it properly.

“John! She was an idiot!” Sherlock yelled in defense before John could open his mouth.

“Sherlock, babe, I know you have a problem recognizing social norms and conventions, but how many times have I had to tell you that you DO NOT tell someone we’ve just met that they clearly have thousands of faults that they failed to mention?” John was fuming and he was doing his best not to yell and keep hold of his temper, but sometimes Sherlock irked him to a point where he legitimately wanted to hit him.

“But if I had sat patiently through the whole ordeal then that just would have taken time away from a worthy candidate!” Sherlock threw up his hands in frustration as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Sherlock,” John fought to keep his voice at an even volume. “I know you only want the best for our child. I get that, I really do. But you’re going to make this thing so much harder if you alienate our every possible surrogate!” Sherlock opened his mouth, probably to fire back a scathing counterargument, but after five years of being with John and three of being married to him, he knew when he had really screwed up.

“I’m sorry,” he said, not because he felt genuine remorse, but because he knew it would placate John.

“Look, Sherlock, it’s been three months of this. We need to find a surrogate, and now’s a good a time as any, rather than in two years when we could be financially unstable or worse,” John rationed, running a hand through his graying hair. He was forty this coming September, and he wanted kids while he was still reasonably young. Sherlock had that look on his face that said Don’t be stupid, John, we’re never going to be financially unstable, I have a brother that works for the British Government and a trust fund of several million. But he didn’t say it, because he knew he didn’t have to.

“Molly Hooper,” Sherlock suddenly said. John looked up, confused as to why Sherlock would mention her, but then he got it.

“Sherlock, I’m not sure she would want to carry a child for us. I mean, she’s our friend and all, but…” John’s voice trailed off. He was unsure of how to finish that sentence.

:Can’t hurt to ask,” Sherlock said. He crossed the room and threw open the door, retrieving his jacket from the bed as he did so.

“Where are you going?” John asked as he followed Sherlock out of the room.

“St. Barts,” Sherlock called over his shoulder as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his coat and strode through the open door to their flat. John was left there, stunned at the sheer audacity of his git of a husband.

“Well?” Sherlock poked his head back into the flat. “Are you coming?”

John frowned as Sherlock shot him one of his trademark winks, followed by an arrogant smirk. John sighed and grabbed his coat from his chair and followed the detective down the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

“Molly,” Sherlock said as he strode into the Morgue as if he owned it. He might as well have owned it, actually, what with all the time he spent in it. Molly looked up from the corpse she was autopsying, slightly startled by the detective’s sudden appearance.

“Yes?” Molly removed her gloves and scribbled something on a clipboard before approaching Sherlock and John, who had entered just a pace behind his husband,

“Would you consider being a surrogate for our child?” Sherlock deadpanned, looking Molly straight in the eye. Unsure of how to respond to such an abrupt question, Molly looked to John for explanation.

“Sherlock, don’t speak for a few minutes,” was how John started his explanation. Sherlock opened his mouth to protest but John just pointed at the dead body and he reluctantly went over to study it.

“John? Is he serious?” Molly really didn’t know what she thought of all this. Sherlock and John were some of her best friends (yes, she had gotten over her crush on Sherlock and was now in a happy relationship with a nice man named Harry) but that didn’t necessarily mean she was eager to forfeit nine months of her life for them.

“Yeah, Molly, just let me explain a bit, okay?” Molly nodded in understanding.

“We’ve not been having the best luck with all the possible surrogates we’ve arranged meetings with.” John shot Sherlock a particularly pointed look, which Sherlock pointedly avoided meeting.

“And we’ve decided that we want our kids to be ours, so we’re not really up for adoption. Well, not now anyway, we don’t know what we might want in the future.”

“I understand that this is a lot to ask and that you’ll need some time to think about it. We’d be paying for everything, of course, if you said yes. But, Molly, it’s honestly okay with us if you don’t want to. We understand that it’s a lot of work to be a surrogate. So, you just get back to us in a week or so and we’ll go from there.”

“Okay,” was the only response Molly figured worked. She was kind of overwhelmed but by no means daunted by the task of being a surrogate. She had gone through worse, right?

“Sherlock,” John called. Sherlock was bent intently over the body, inspecting a strange laceration on the forearm,

“Sherlock!” John called to his husband with more conviction. Sherlock looked up and walked over to John.

“The cause of death wasn’t the infection in his arm. Perform another blood test if the corpse is less than two days old and you will find a very specific form of poison,” Sherlock stated. He then turned on his heel in that dramatic manner of his and left John and Molly in the wake of yet another one of his genius deductions.

“Well, have a good one, Molly,” John cleared his throat and pulled Molly into a quick, friendly embrace to reassure her.

“Yeah, yeah. You too, John,” Molly said. She seemed a little dazed but John didn’t want to linger so he turned to leave the Morgue, knowing his Sherlock would be in the hallway waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut later in this chapter so do be wary of that. I plan for this to be a mostly fluff series, but I cannot ignore the fact that Sherlock and John clearly go at it like rabbits behind closed doors.

A week later John, Sherlock, and Molly found themselves in the flat, exchanging niceties that Sherlock suffered through only because John had insisted that he not do anything to upset Molly, lest she change her mind. John and Sherlock were as nervous as either had ever been. Today they would find out if their search would continue or if Molly would be the mother to their children. They had already agreed that their firstborn would carry John’s DNA, and that they would have a second child (be it with Molly or a different surrogate) with Sherlock’s DNA. Although John initially argued that he wanted his firstborn to be a genius like his husband, Sherlock made the argument that the instinctive bravery and kindness that seemed ingrained in John's DNA would combine with the intelligence from Molly's and create a firstborn that was not only smart, but had moral standards. Sherlock took John’s hand in both of his own as they sat across from Molly, who was sitting in John’s chair as they sat on the couch.  
“I just want to start of by saying that you two are some of my best friends and that I love you both and are really happy that you want to start a family together,” Molly said timidly. Sherlock wanted so badly to urge her to get on with it but he bit his tongue and clenched John’s hand a bit harder than he meant to. Meanwhile, John was growing less and less optimistic about Molly saying yes, and his heart was slowly falling into his stomach.  
“And that’s why I would love to be a surrogate for you. Now, and in the future, should you want more kids after this,” Molly practically squealed. John looked up at her in euphoria, Sherlock in utter disbelief. Then, the couple simultaneously sprung up from the couch and they enveloped Molly in a giant hug. John had tears in his eyes and Sherlock was laughing as genuinely and heartily as John had ever heard him laugh.  
The trio made an appointment to meet at the lab the following week and discussed some basic monetary arrangements and then Molly was gone, leaving John and Sherlock in utter ecstasy.  
“We’re going to have a baby!” Sherlock yelled, capturing John in a warm embrace.  
“Nothing’s certain yet, Sherlock,” John said, trying to inject reality into their beautiful dream. “Molly might not be able to carry or-” Sherlock insistently pressed his lips to John’s in an effort to shut him up. He succeeded.  
“I think the proper celebration would be sex,” Sherlock whispered, tongue lapping at John’s earlobe. The army doctor grinned devilishly as he pushed the detective against the wall and grinded against him.  
“First one upstairs gets to be on top,” John whispered seductively, throwing Sherlock off. At first, the detective didn’t hear what he had said, but once John started toward the door, he let out a noise of indignation and bounded after him. He caught a handful of John’s jumper just as he had gotten to the first step and laughed as he pulled the doctor behind him. Sherlock bounded up the stairs two at a time, laughing as he heard John cursing as he raced up after him.  
Once they had reached the top of the stairs, they were both doubled over with laughter, clinging to each other for support. They forgot who had won once they collided lips, each feeling the electricity and fire that never died, never ceased to arouse them when they were with one another. John tore off his jumper as Sherlock made quick work of his own trousers, pants, and shirt. They were both naked in a matter of seconds. John, taking the lead as he usually did, pushed at Sherlock’s firm chest until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto the plush mattress with an overly erotic sigh. John was becoming hard just from the sight of his naked husband. Sherlock pulled John down next to him and then got on top of him before he could react. Sherlock sat on John’s stomach, denying his cock the friction it so craved. He pinned his husband’s wrists above his head and connected their lips fiercely, forcing his tongue into John’s mouth. He was just playing, really, they both knew who the dominant one in bed was.  
John smirked into the kiss as Sherlock tried to take control. As quick as lightning, he had bucked Sherlock off of him and reversed the roles, with him on top. They kissed passionately as John grinded against Sherlock, the taller man’s cock growing with each touch.  
“Fuck me, John,” Sherlock gasped, now painfully hard. The army doctor smirked but he too sought friction and release, so he reached over to the bedside table where a bottle of lube always awaited them. He spread some on his fingers and pushed one gingerly into Sherlock’s opening. He was still partly open after the shower sex they had engaged in that morning, so it took just one minute before Sherlock was adequately prepared. Sherlock moaned as John entered a third finger, but he nearly wailed as the experienced army doctor curled his fingers and massaged his prostate. Sherlock nearly came right then and there, but he wanted to hold off so he and John could come off together.  
“John Watson, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll-” Sherlock never got to finish his sentence because John rammed into him with his lubed cock. It took two thrusts for John to find Sherlock’s prostate and to position himself so he hit it every time. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s waist so as to give him better access. The noises he was making were truly shameful, but he couldn’t help himself. John’s rhythm assaulted his prostate with bursts of white-hot bliss every time he pulled in and out and Sherlock was so close. He could tell by the way John’s thrusts lost rhythm that he was about to peak too, so Sherlock reached down to his cock and began pumping in synchronization with John’s thrusts. In an explosion of euphoria, Sherlock came thick ropes of white all over his chest, hand, and some of John’s stomach. John came not a moment later, filling Sherlock with his warm cum and crying Sherlock’s name. The doctor had just enough energy to pull himself out of Sherlock with a pop and to reach down for a discarded t shirt to clean them off with.  
Once they were rubbed off, Sherlock gathered John to his chest, his rapid breath slowing with every beat of John’s ever-steady heart. The couple held each other, elation and glee overcoming them and guiding them into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might choose to do an entire other work of Molly's pregnancy and of Sherlock and John's involvement that will take a couple chapters at most. Or I might decide just to jump right into the birth with just a couple of paragraphs that summarize the pregnancy. Please leave a comment or suggestion and tell me what you'd rather I do! I will probably updating daily, or every other day, and I'm expecting this to be a fairly big series composed of ten to fifteen works, all depicting different aspects and time periods of Hamish's life. It will most likely continue in chronological order, so be aware that it could take a couple filler fics before I even introduce the main character of this series.  
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments, it encourages me to write!


End file.
